The present invention relates generally to improvements in impact absorbers utilizing damping liquid and spring means for a bumper for vehicles such as cars, buses, trucks and the like.
An impact absorber including cylinders and spring means is already known in this field. Such an impact absorber has several drawbacks, e.g. the impact can not be successively and smoothly damped, the manufacture of the impact absorber is very difficult, and there is a tendency for the impact absorber to act as a spring imparting a potentially harmful rebound effect following impact.